Halo: The Rise of the Lekgolo
by EliteArbiter
Summary: Colony is the leader of the Lekgolo within the Banished. Though he believes in Atriox, he worries about the other members of the Banished, whom he does not trust. When Atriox gives him free reign over the investigation of a Forerunner Keyship, he begins to operate outside parameters set by Atriox. Main character: Colony
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bond brothers known collectively as Colony stood aboard the _Enduring Conviction_ with the other leaders of the Banished and watched as the invasion commenced. The human settlement on the Ark had just been eradicated and now ground forces were securing the region.

In addition to Colony, the bridge contained the Brutes Decimus, Voridus, and Pavium. Atriox and the Shipmaster were leading ground operations on the Ark personally. With the exception of Atriox, Colony did not like or respect Brutes, so much so that he refused to call them by their chosen term Jiralhanae and instead chose the human term Brute. Colony appreciated Atriox's tactical genius and intelligence, traits that were virtually nonexistent in the Brute race. The only race besides his own that Colony had any appreciation for were the Sangheili, whose honor, intelligence, and courage matched his own.

Colony was an extreme rarity in the Lekgolo race. He was an extreme super colony. Super colonies were rare enough in their own right, and those that occured could healthily form Hunter Captains. Colony was a large enough super colony that he formed a bond pair of Hunter Captain. Bond pairs, while appearing to be seperate, actually functioned like two portions of one body, mind, and soul. Colony looked like a pair, but really, he was one.

As Colony observed the bridge, he noticed several aspects of his comrades and subordinates that he had seen before. Though supposedly equal to him, the other Brutes on the bridge quickly made space for him, wishing to distance themselves from the Banished's most alien client.

Colony stood silently as Decimus begun, "We have discovered a formerly derelict UNSC ship, tagged _Spirit of Fire_, adrift above the Ark. It caught our attention when it came back on line and showed up on the scans. This ship deployed a force of Demons onto the surface and raided the base we sacked. Atriox and the Shipmaster made contact but the Demons escaped. This ship deployed a very large fighting force onto the Ark. While considerable, their ground strength is far less than our own. We will have an easy victory."

"Careful now, Decimus," Pavium counseled, "We've all fought the humans before, they are not to be underestimated."

"Bah," Pavium's brother Voridus laughed, "I have crushed them under my boot. They are a weak and inferior race."

Colony finally spoke, in his broken English, "Humans… beat Covenant."

There was a long pause, which Colony appreciated. He like to be seen as mysterious and dangerous. Colony found it best to intimidate his colleagues by saying very little, and having what he said carry weight.

"Yes," Pavium spoke again, "That is true, as you Colony know all too well. The Covenant did not beat us either though. They never came close. I advise caution, though I suspect we can win."

"You suspect, do you?" Decimus growled, "I am tired of your caution, Pavium. One might call it cowardice."

Voridus slammed his fists on the table, "Insult my blood if you dare Decimus. If you call my brother's loyalty or courage into question again I'll grind your skull down to atoms under the weight of my hammer!"

"Insults!" Decimus bellowed, pulling the gravity hammer off his shoulder, as Voridus did the same. Colony was curious to see what happened next. The result was of no importance to him.

The Brutes were about to throw themselves at each other when a voice from the door roared, "Enough!"

Atriox entered the chamber followed by the Sangheili Shipmaster. He glared at Pavium, Decimus, and Voridus, "I am tired of your foolish bickering! If this happens again I'll have all three of your heads. All of you, out!"

The Brutes hurried out of the room, Colony stayed behind, "I must speak… alone."

Atriox looked at Colony, then gestured for the Shipmaster to leave, "What news do you bare, Colony?"

"Forerunner Keyships on Ark. My Huragok… investigate," Colony said.

"Take your Lekgolo and Huragok down there, Colony," Atriox ordered, "Forerunner weapons will greatly help the Banished."

"Don't tell… your Brutes," Colony said, "Must… stay quiet."

"I understand your concerns Colony," Atriox growled, "but they're the best I have. Don't forget that."

"They're temperament… unacceptable," Colony, "Must… stay quiet."

"Fine," Atriox snapped, "Have it your way Colony. I will be making routine checks on your progress. If you won't allow the Jiralhanae to spectate your operation. I shall do it personally."

"No interference," Colony said as he turned to leave, "Only observance."

"You get those ships dissected, Colony," Atriox said as Colony left, "As long as you do that, my Jiralhanae won't get involved."

To fit in the corridor, the bond pair had to walk single file. There was plenty of space for another alien to walk by, but all the other beings on the carrier cleared a wide path for Colony.

Colony passed the bond pair of Hunter Elders that guarded the entrance to the Lekgolo portion of the _Enduring Conviction_. Once inside, Colony made his way to the Lekgolo hangar. The only beings allowed in the Kegolo hangar were Lekgolo, Huragok, and Sangheili chosen personally by Colony to operate the machinery. All the vehicles in the Lekgolo hangar contained Lekgolo symbiotes, and despite some of his actions, Colony cared greatly for the wellbeing of his race and only allowed special Sangheili who understood the Lekgolo dialect to operate the symbiotes.

Standing high on the landing, Colony watched the Spirits get loaded. Goliaths clambered aboard a Spirit that rapidly departed for the Ark. Colony knew its destination. He had established a Citadel near the Keyships. The various Lekgolo forms would clear any humans from the area.

Colony spotted the Huragok entering the far side of the hangar. They floated into the waiting Spirits and were whisked away to the Citadel.

A Hunter Captain approached Colony, "Your dropship awaits, Colony," he said with deference in Lekgolo, "The Citadel is complete, we have a firm presence on the ground."

"Good," replied Colony, "I shall make a personal appearance on the ground. There is tension in the Banished hierarchy. If this operation goes well, I may be able to replace some of the Brutes in Atriox's council with Lekgolo."

"A rise in caste is always welcome," the Captain replied.

Colony left the Captain and entered his personal dropship. It flew itself, since its symbiotes were fully in charge of the machinery, taken personally by Colony form the best Scarabs. As the Spirit lifted off, Colony stood in contemplation. The sacrifices he made were sad but necessary. Goliaths lived sad, short lives but their sacrifice helped better the Lekgolo race. Living Barriers, as well, were all too often pointless losses. Atriox demanded a way of impeding vehicles and symbiote barriers were best but Colony hated the loss of life. He had established a rotation so that Lekgolo did not have to be Goliaths or barriers for very long, limiting the negative effects. Atriox was willing to accept it.

Atriox, Colony thought, was a respectable Brute, but Colony did not fully trust him. He knew Atriox would care for the Banished, but he did not approve of his lieutenants. If Atriox were to die, and Decimus took over, Colony knew the Lekgolo would have no choice but to split from the Banished. Decimus would lead them to oblivion, Colony was sure of it. He could not let that happen to his race. Colony needed the Keyship operation to succeed so that he could raise the Lekgolo to higher positions in the Banished. Then, if Atriox died, Colony could take over. Colony knew how unlikely that scenario was, though.

Perhaps we could go to the Swords of Sanghelios, Colony thought momentarily. He discarded the thought as quickly as it came. The Lekgolo had never been treated right since the day the Covenant arrived. The Covenant had integrate the Lekgolo into their society as a client race after their truce on Te. The Lekgolo had been much superior to lesser races like Unggoy and Kig Yar but were still subservient to the Prophets. The Covenant had forced the Lekgolo to take various forms that were harmful to them. Colony had been a young Mgalekgolo when Atriox had rebelled. Colony saw an opportunity, and lead a vast chunk of their race out of the Covenant and under Atriox. Atriox treated the Lekgolo better than the Covenant, and Colony knew, as long as he remained alive, the Lekgolo would be at least decently cared for. That would not be the case under a different Brute. Colony decided if Atriox died and the Lekgolo left the Banished, it would be time for them to establish their own civilization. Colony did not mind the Arbiter, but he was tired of subservience. Colony sensed the time for a Lekgolo society was coming.

Colony had been lost in thought and meditation for the duration of the flight, and came back to reality to see the world of the Ark open behind the Spirits opening doors. The Huragok were swarming around the Keyship in the distance, while Sangheili lead Grunt Squads patrolled the area, accompanied by Mgalekgolo bond brothers. A cloaking tower had just been completed and Colony was certain that an operation against the area was unlikely. Still, Colony had ordered a Scarab brought down from the _Enduring Conviction_ to assist in any potential problems.

"Welcome, Colony," the bond pair of Hunter Elders at the door to the Citadel said, "We have the region secured. A Hunter Captain is currently leading the operation. He has been notified of your arrival and is waiting in the command center."

"Good," Colony replied, "I have heard progress is going well."

Colony left the Hunter Elders and entered the Citadel command center. A Hunter Captain observed a holotable showing the area and the troop dispersions.

"What is the progress on the Keyship?" Colony asked.

The Hunter Captain had not seen him enter and looked up slowly from the board, "It goes well. The Huragok report that they should have the Keyship open within a day or two."

"I have made sure we have the resources to hold this sector for at least that time," Colony said, "I don't believe the UNSC is aware of our presence. You may enter the join the ground force personally. I will be taking over here."

"I shall depart immediately," the Hunter Captain nodded and stomped out.

Colony moved to the Holotable to inspect everything. He needed this to go well. The Hunter Captain had dispersed the troops well, though Colony thought his patrols were not rigorous enough, Colony spotted a few areas of potential weakness. The troops were more impressive. The only aliens besides Lekgolo were Sangheili commanding Unggoy platoons. The Sangheili were trustworthy and the Unggoy were negligible. Colony cared greatly for Lekgolo lives. He cared naught for the lives of the lesser races.

A transmission from _Enduring Conviction_ appeared. Atriox wanted a word.

"What reason… you summon me?" Colony asked as Atriox's head appeared on the Holotable.

"I want your personal evaluation of your progress," Atriox said, "Due to complications with the UNSC, I shall not be able to visit you personally. Take what you need from the carrier now. Anything you leave will be relocated as needed to the war effort."

"Progress… assured," Colony said, "UNSC… unaware."

"Excellent work Colony," Atriox said, "I may be needing reinforcements. The UNSC here are veterans and my forces are taking losses."

"Everyone needed," Colony responded.

"We'll see who needs them more," Atriox said, "You serve me, Colony. Don't forget that."

The Holotable winked out and Colony was left in silence and contemplation. Then he made his decision. Colony opened a channel with the _Enduring Conviction_ Lekgolo hangar.

"What is your bidding, Colony?" a Hunter Captain in charge of the hangar asked.

"Empty the hangar," Colony ordered, "I want everything down here. I'll find base sites for the bases up there."

"It shall be done," the Hunter Captain replied and Colony cut the channel.

Colony wondered about the wisdom of testing Atriox like this. Colony had no such illusions on how Atriox would react, but what convinced Colony of the wisdom of his actions was that he was indispensable to Atriox. Colony was Atriox's link to both the Lekgolo and Huragok. Without him, Atriox would have a much greater difficulty controlling and utilizing the Huragok and Lekgolo. Besided, Colony thought, if Atriox so needed the resources, they could be moved from the ground just as easily as from space.

The landing process took the next three days but went without a hitch. The same could not be said for the other Banished forces on the Ark. Decimus had been defeated by UNSC forces and had lost the Cartographer. While his troops had yet to be taken, Colony had already been forced to send great amounts of resources and power to Atriox. Colony had not left the command center since his arrival, due to the continued arrival of bad news and the importance of the operation.

A comms request from Atriox appeared, which Colony opened immediately, "Progress slow… but assured."

"You have said the same thing every day, Colony," Atriox threatened, "My patience wears thin."

"My Harvesters… operating," Colony said, "Resources… coming."

"I need more than just resources," Atriox growled, "Since Decimus's base fell, we have been pushed back. The humans are staging an attack on the portal system and Decimus needs some of your troops and vehicles. We lose the portals and we might lose the Ark. I do not care what issues you might or might not be having, send me what I need."

"It shall be done," Colony responded as Atriox shut off the transmission.

Colony turned to a Hunter Captain in the room, "Send away some of our Sangheili and Unggoy. I don't want to lose any Lekgolo."

"I shall send them immediately," the Hunter Captain said, before turning and stomping out.

Colony left the command center of one of his Citadels and went outside. Two pairs of Hunter Elders fell in behind him as he stomped towards his destination. The Huragok had activated a shield tower and cloak tower to hide the site from the UNSC.

Colony passed by the greenish blue grass and purple crystals on his way to the ship. A Sangheili Field Marshal rushed up to him with urgent news. As Colony continued, the Field Marshal fell into step behind him.

"The Sentinels are resisting our attempts to take the control towers," he said quickly, "we have taken particularly high losses at tower number two from a Retriever Sentinel."

"Sending Reavers," Colony said, the Hunter Elders in attendance immediately relayed the order over the comms, "No human interference?"

"None," the Sangheili replied, "The operation is so far a success."

"Progress… on the ship?" Colony asked.

"None so far," the Sangheili frowned as the ship came into view, "The Huragok are making little progress. We may need to use Lekgolo."

"Can't… be spared," Colony said, "Use Huragok."

"They estimate it may take a few weeks to learn anything of value," the Field Marshal said.

"I shall speak with them," Colony said, "You may… depart."

The Sangheili left, catching a ride in a passing Ghost, which whisked him off to the command post from which he came.

As Colony neared the ship, a Huragok floated down to him, "We are struggling, Colony. This system is difficult. It may be a few weeks before we can use it."

"Do what you can," Colony replied, in fluent Huragok, "Atriox is losing patience. I hear their ground war goes poorly."

"Unfortunate," the Huragok said, "My colleagues serving with them say similar things. The Huragok have succeeded in cloaking and shielding the area. The humans can't find us here."

"I trust in your race's abilities," Colony said, "I shall ensure you have the time you need. Just one request in return. You inform no one except me on anything you find. Only after I have chosen to allow you to tell the other races may you do so," the Hunter Elders behind Colony paid no attention, though they understood what was being said, as did all Lekgolo. Colony knew they were loyal to him.

"Any discovered technology will be known to the Lekgolo alone," the Huragok assured.

"Good," Colony said, "I will assure you the Huragok can always trust the Lekgolo. Our friendship was forged in the hardships of the Covenant, it shall continue into the glory days of the Banished. Or perhaps something else. We shall see."


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note (read if you're confused or questioning any part of the story)**

**One thing that always blew me away about the Halo series was, for how prominent they are in the games, we know next to nothing about the Hunters. Hunters are one of only two alien races that appear in every Halo title, (Excluding some of the books ie the Forerunner Trilogy). The only other race that compares are the Grunts. Of the four races in Combat Evolved, there are no Elites in ODST and there are no Jackals in Halo Wars 2. When I decided to write about the Hunters, I was blown away at how little is written about them (canon, fandom, and fanfiction). I could not find a single fan fiction from the perspective of a Hunter. To compare, there has never been a Precursor (not counting Gravemind/the Flood) in a Halo game, but I could find a fanfiction from the perspective of a precursor. It is time for the Lekgolo to speak.**

**The lack of material makes this a very tough story to write. We know how Colony talks when he tries to use English but we have no idea how they talk when speaking to other Hunters. While I'm assuming they use similar diction and themes to the Elites since, the lore shows the Hunters to behave somewhat like the Elites (courage, honor, etc.), we really have no idea. Maybe they talk just like the Marines. Who knows.**

**This piece is very tough but I am going to do my best to stick with the established lore and facts. Since Colony is only ever present in one mission in Halo Wars 2 (Spearbreaker), there will not be too much of the Halo Wars 2 story directly affecting Colony and his actions. It will be more indirect, like through the other Banished characters.**

**The biggest challenge is, since this set very recent in Halo terms, I will likely end up in times beyond Cortana's Created uprising and into unknown territory. Since the Banished will probably be in Halo Infinite, this story will likely be invalidated by Fall 2020. These are my challenges and rationale for writing this. Please let me know of any errors or problems in the reviews, but before you're too harsh, just know this is a really hard story to write.**

**This is an attempt to fill in the gaps in the Lore concerning Hunters and also the Banished. While Colony was likely just a ploy for you to spend more money on HW2, they put him in the game and in a mission (Spearbreaker) so I'm assuming he's real. From what I could uncover, we know very little about him and his role in the Banished, but I want to write a story about Lekgolo and he's the one we know most about. I am going to also make the assumption that the Hunter bosses in Warzone are real and in operation with the Banished, as are all of the leader powers and units Colony has.**

**One thing that may be confusing is the dialogue. When Colony speaks to other aliens, he is speaking the broken English we hear in the multiplayer. When Colony speaks to other Lekgolo, he is speaking normally, in Lekgolo language. His English is hard to write but I did my best.**

**Here are my assumptions, based in fact, that I made when writing this: We know Colony defers only to Atriox because when investigating the Keyships, only Atriox was aware. I am assuming off this that Colony is very highly ranked in the Banished, possibly over Decimus and Shipmaster. Definitely higher than someone like Voridus. We know that Hunters don't care much for the Brutes. In the Covenant, they only answered to Prophets and Elites. I'm going to work this into the story (in Colony's interactions with the other races). We know that Colony sometimes does things that harm his Lekgolo (Goliaths, Living Barrier, etc.) I am going to work logic into that, and explain why he does what he does. We don't know much about the brother bond. I'm going to make the bond brother pair less like two individuals and more like limbs of one body (two bodies, one mind, one soul). Finally, I'm going to explain how some random Hunter ended up as maybe the second highest ranked alien in the Banished, by not making him just any Hunter. I am going to make Colony a bond pair of Hunter Captains.**

**Another way I attempted to understand the Lekgolo is by trying to rank them in a hierarchy. The lowest caste is held by the Living Barrier and Vehicle Symbiotes. Above them are the Goliaths. Above them are the Mgalekgolo. Above them are the next two, which I split. The Hunter Elders are going to be like honorguards, whereas the Hunter Captains are going to be battlefield commanders. Equal in rank, differing in task. Above them all is Colony.**


End file.
